el mejor curso
by sony malfoy
Summary: este va hacer el mejor curso para hermione y draco.


HOLA ME LLAMO PAULINA Y SOY DE MÉXICO TENGO 14 AÑOS Y ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!! °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
EL MEJOR CURSO  
  
Era tarde, sus papas ya la llamaba, ---Date prisa o perderas el tren! Le gritaban. L aniña de los rizos despeinados, ojos saltones y aquella que año con año cargaba una enorme pila de libros, se dio la ultima mirada en el espejo. Llegaron a la estacion King Cross pasaron frente a ojos muggles distraídos, las 10:55 eran, pasaron por el anden 9 ¾ ni siquiera se despidio de sus papas. Al llegra al trren ya estaban esperándola sus amigos.un chico de ojos verde esmeralda, lentes redondos, un cabello negro azabache tan lacio y despeinado que parecia que le hubiera explotado el boiler..sin duda: Harry Potter, por el contrario su amigo tenia una mira inexpresada, la cara llena de pecas y un cabello rojo brillante: Ronald Weasly.  
  
Una chica sexy se acercaba, venia con una mini-falda de mezclilla, subiendo un poco se puedo observar un arete en el ombligo..un top bastante atrevido dejando a relucir sus encantos que no tenia el alño pasado.Tenia un cabelo corto hasta el hombro y lacio. Al pasar varios chicos de el año pasado, entre ellos, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasly la miraron con la boca abierta. De repente se escucho:  
  
---HERMIONE!!!!!! La chica volteo y pudo ver como Ron la veia de abajo a arriba y de arriba a abjo.  
  
---Cococomo has estado?? Que te haz hecho??, el chico no podia creerlo y tenia la boca tan abierta que se pudo observar la campanilla de su garganta.  
  
--Ron que tal?—se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El chico se ruborizo aun mas.  
  
--Ven te hemos apartado un asiento, ela se fue con su amigo y al sentarse un chico regordete, timido y lleno de pecas, Neville Longhbottom, se desmayo de la impresión; en cambio Harry solo dijo ¡hola! Sin mirarla. Hermione no se preocupo que su mejor amigo no la hubiera visto, el chico se encontraba tan concentrado en abri un paquete de grajeas de todos los sabores.  
  
Antes de llegar se fueron a poner su uniforme, hermione se fue con ginny al baño de las niñas iban platicando cuando una voz familiar dijo: ---En que casa vas?? Jamas te habia visto. El chico de los ojos grises y cabello relamido portaba una capa negra con un escudo de serpiente..Draco Malfoy. Venia de costumbtre con sus dos amigos Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
---Valla malfoy con las vacaciones se te han olvidado las caras familiares;- se dio la vuelta y le guiño un ojo y se dirigio al baño.  
  
---Era Granger? No puede ser—Draco no lo podia creer, no queria, se veia tan hermosa para el que se grabo su imagen. Por fin llegaron, la noche era la mas bonita que se hubiera visto jamas, las lanchas para los de primer año se acercaban mas.. los carruajes conducidos por caballos invisible para los que ya habian estado antes tambien se acercaban. Al fin todos se bajaron, los de primero tubieron que esperar el llamado, por lo tanto todosl los demas se fueron a sus mesas. All termino de la ceremonia los prefectos de penúltimo año los llevaron a sus casas: Cho Chang de Ravenclaw, Justin Finch de Hufflepuff, Hermione Granmger de Griffyndor y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin. Después de esto la profesrora Mcgonagall los llamo les dio unas instrucciones y les dijo que se fueran a dormir.  
  
Al salir Cho le dijo a Granger----¡ que cambiazo! Hasta luego, ella solo le dijo--¡bye!. Iba a su dormitoria cuando alguien la tomo por el brazo, le dio la vuelta y le dio un beso.. ela solo sintió unos labios delgados se juntaron a los suyos que eran carnositos y se dejo llevar hasta que se separaron y se dio cuenta que era Draco Malfoy....  
  
-----MALFOY!!!!!! Estaba realmente sorprendida, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se limpio la boca. En cambio Malfoy tenia una sonrisa entre odio y asco.  
  
---Valla sangre sucia¡¡¡ pense que con el nuevo cambio tu lo habias echo tambien, pero sigues siendo la misma tonta de el año pasado.  
  
---Y q te ha hecho pensar que no cambie? Tu crees que con esa cara de niño bueno me vas a hacer pensar otra cosa de ti, solo eres y seguiras siendo el mismo idiota y cobarde de siempre. ----QUE TE HAS CREIDO GRANGER!! Una sangre sucia retándome! Pidem disculpas pór tu descortesía ---NI EN SUEÑOS!!! Hermione se empezo a poner roja y esa sonrisa tan adorable que tenia se borro por completo --Que te ha hecho pensar que no me pediras disculpas o quieres que te enseñe como?Draco la tomo por el cuello y la tiro al suelo ---SUELTAME!! Hermiones etsba muy furiosa. -----No lo hare hasta que me pidas disculpas y apreto mas el cuello de ella. Entonces hermione saco la varita y le dijo: --- ME SUELTAS!!! JAMAS TE PEDIRE PERDON!! Draco se alejo un poco asustado pero aun asi desafiante, saco la varita tambien: --Que Granger? Eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a lanzarme un hechizo EXPERILLIAMUS!!!!!!!! Grito ella y la varita de Malfoy salio volando ...Ahora no estan tus amigos para defenderte, dejame ir o te juro....El se acerco a ella, le quito la varita y la acerco a el. Hermione cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero solo recibio un beso de Mlafoy. Se alejo y le dijo: ---Suerte a la proxima, Granger y se fue Hermione se quedo aturdida, se sento junto a uno de los ventanales, miro la luna y empezo a llorar. Estaba enojada, sorprendida pero a la ves algo muy dentro de ella le hizo sentir un cosquilleo que jamas habia sentido. No lo podia negar a pesar de estar tan enojada una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, sin duda el beso de su mas odiado rival le habia encantado. Mientras Draco se dirigia a su sala comun, la que parecia una cueva subterránea, se recargo en una de las pardes y de una mirada enojada cambio a una mirada que jamas se le habia visto. Sus ojos brillaban tanto como la luna. ´Por su mente paso la imagen de hermione guiñendole un ojo y después donde se besaban, igualmente Draco Malfoy se habia enamorado de Hermione Granger.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° hasta aki el primer capitulo de mi historia ojala que les haya gustado y mandenme REVIEW1!!!!!!!!!!! SE LOS AGRADECERE MUCHO PORFAVOR REVIEWsss!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
